Just The Two Of Us
by unknownxkidx13
Summary: Just a little love triangle between Sana, Fuka, and Akito. Of course, there will be a happy ending.


**Just The Two Of Us**

**Disclaimer: **

I don't know the Kodocha charaters. How I'd love to have them. Sadly, I can't. So I'm going to make a oneshot story about their relationship. Please support me, and reviews will give me the courage to write an even better story.

Sana was locking herself up in the room again. Rei was trying to convince her to get out, but he failed so many times. "SANA KURATA! I did not raise you to cry over a little man like Akito!" Misako banged on the door. "Open the door now, or I'll break the whole thing down!"

"Try it if you can, Mama. You don't know anything about love!" Sana was facing the wall, hugging a pillow. Her eyes were bulging from crying too much. "I can't take this anymore. This is too much for me."

She suddenly heard her door breaking. "I told you that I would break it down if you don't open the door." Misako was no in rage. "And what did you mean when you said that I don't know anything about love?"

"Um, Misako? I don't think that it's right for you to break down Sana's door." Rei was used to Sana's and Misako's actions now, but he still can't stand the fact that Misako would break any furnitures in the house.

Misako sat next to Sana, and patted her head. _Oh this is the first time I saw her acting like a mother_. "Look, Sana, I know you're hurt. But Akito's not the only boy in this world. Remember when you had a huge crush on Rei?"

"Misako, it's not the right time to remind eher that. It was just a childish crush." Rei was Sana's first love, and he rejected her.

Sana sat straight up, and looked like a dead person. "You're right Mama. They are exactly the same. They cruelly break my heart, and they clearly don't care about me." Sana was speaking as if her sould wasn't inside her anymore. "Rei broke my heart after putting my hopes up." Those words stabbed Rei in the heart. "Now, that Akito is going out with that little- with Fuka! Everyone around me has a love life, and living happily, while I'm here sulking in my room. I should change my way, and show him that I don't care about him." Sana tried having a high spirit, but she failed. Thinking of being happy around Akito made her feel dejected even more.

"We should leave her alone right now, Rei." Misako said. She found Rei lying on the ground, dead. "That's what you get for rejecting my wonderful daughter. Good job Sana. Rei is now on the ground, lifeless. I would praise you more, but I have to run. Bye!" That's when Sana heard Mr. Onda begging her mother to finish the manuscript.

The next day, Hana went to school without sleeping. "Sana, are you okay?" She heard someone call from behind her. _She's the last person I would want to see right now. _Fuka grabbed Sana's arms and stopped her from walking. "You should go to the infirmary, you look dead."

"Thank you, that was the first thing I wanted to hear in the morning, Fuka. Just leave me alone." Sana's usually cheerful mood is not coming back to her yet. _Man,I really am heart broken this time, huh? _She walked away form Fuka, and headed down the hall.

"Uh, Sana? That's not the way to our class!" Fuka yelled after her. _What's wrong with that girl today? She just came back yesterday, yet she can't even smile. She must be really tired. _Thanks to Fuka's denseness, she didn't know that Sana was acting like that due to jealousy. "Hey guys!"Fuka was just like Sana, with her cheerful side. She saw the look on Tsuyoshi and Aya's face. "Don't tell me guys are not feeling good as well."

Aya tried to smile, but Tsuyoshi just glared at her. "This is not good."

"What's not good? Tell me, cause even Sana's-" She heard the door open, and she looked back. "Oh, hi Akito." Akito didn't even smile at her. "Why is everyone acting strange after Sana came back?"

The students in the class were murmuring. Fuka sighed and sat in her seat. "I wonder if Sana went to the infirmary. She didn't look too well."

"She wasn't there. I just came from that place.." Akito said coldly. "Why do you care about her anyway?"

Fuka was really mad now. "You're still her friend you know."

"But you're not!" She heard Aya say. "You're not her friend at all. If you are, you would know why she's acting that way. You're so dense Fuka." Aya ran out the class, and Tsuyoshi followed.

"Don't be nice to someone you don't even like." Akito finally said after a few minutes of silence. "You're just as cruel as me." That left Fuka thinking. She didn't know what was going on between her four friends, but she was about to find out. "I''m going out for a while. I need to rest."

Akito walked out of the class, and headed towards the same way Sana did. Fuka didn't know that Akito was a few feet behind her when Sana went down the hall. He decided to follow her now. There was only one place she would be at right now, but he wasn't really sure. When he got to the rooftop, there she was, lying on the ground with a dull look in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that question?" Akito said coldly. "You're not the type of girl who skips class."

Sana ignored what he said. "Just go away. I need a time to think." She stood up and sat against the wall. "Didn't you hear me? Just go away. Go with Fuka."

"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous?" He was kind of screaming now, and it was noticeable that he didn't like the conversation that they were having. "You're the one to talk."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything that would make you jealous. And for your information, I'm not jealous." Sana almost admitted to him that she was really jealous. "Just go away."

"Then why are you here? And you look like you've been crying." Akito pointed at her red eyes.

Sana pushed him away. "I said, 'GO AWAY'. I wasn't crying. I'm tired, that's why I look like this."

"Sana, if you're jealous, you should say so."

"Why would I be jea-" Akito suddenly kisses her. She gave in for a minute, but pushed him away. "Fuka's my friend. How can you do something so shady?"

Akito held onto Sana's hands. "Fuka is not your friend, just like Aya said. Did you know that Aya and Tsuyoshi are really mad at her right now for not knowing why you're like this? She doesn't know that you like me."

"I DON'T! That's why she doesn't know." Akito's grip was hurting her now. "I don't like you."

Akito just stared at her. "You still do, and I can see it. I felt it when you kissed me."

"So what if I do?! It's not like you care! And I'm not saying that I do like you. I'm just asking you a question." Sana asked with depression in her voice. She suddenly felt lonely, and wanted to hug Akito.

"I DO CARE! I DO CARE, SANA! If you just say you like me-"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sana's anger was rising again.

Akito let go of Sana. "Just say so."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE. BUT YOU WEREN'T HERE. AND FUKA REMINDED ME OF YOU!"

"You're lying. Fuka was your first kiss, right? Are you sure I don't remind you of her?"

"If you reminded me of her, why was I hurt when I heard that you were with Naozumi?

Sana collapsed on the floor. "Why do you believe everyone else other than me? I told you that I was never with Naozumi. Before I left, I told you that I liked you. But you still didn't believe me. Now, how can I believe that you actually love me?"

Sana saw a tear drop from Akito's eyes. But she thought it was just her imagination. "Just tell me you love me, and I'll fix everything."

It took Sana awhile to say it, but she finally did. "Me too.." Akito kissed her, and she let him. She cried, and he held her in his arms. "What am I going to do now? I've betrayed Fuka."

"She betrayed you. She knew that you had feelings for me, because I told her. But she still didn't care." Akito hugged her one more time. Then, they heard the door slam open.

"Fuka, the conver-"

Fuka was crying now. "You devil! I can't believe you used me.. And you, Sana, I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I-I neve-"

"Sana, you don't have to explain. Fuka, enough is enough. I know you heard the whole thing. Why can't you just leave everything at that?" Sana was holding Akito's hands tighter now. "You know, from the beginning, that I had feelings for Sana. But you said you didn't care. But now that Sana's here, we have nothing going on between us now."

"I won't allow it! I thought that if I acted more like Sana, you would fall for me. I'm not going to break up with you" Fuka ran away crying. Which made Sana let go of Akito's hands. She was crying now, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Akito didn't say anything else, but he did hold her in his arms for the whole time.

A week passed, and Fuka still didn't let go of Akito. Aya and Tsuyoshi stopped talking to her completely. And some of her classmates tried to comfort her. But when they heard the story, some were on her side, and against Akito and Sana. But most of them were on Sana's side. But the only people who truly understood the situation was her, Sana, Akito, Tsuyoshi, and Aya.

"Akito! Fuka. She's on the rooftop!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"So what?"

"She said she was going to kill herself." This made him stop what he was doing. And Sana came rushing to the rooftop. Akito didn't move, and Tsuyoshi tried to tell him to go follow the other girls. Aya ran to the rooftop as well. Even though they weren't friends, she still cared. They did hang out for a while.

"FUKA! What are you doing/ Why are you doing this?" Sana was already in tears. She still cared deeply about her.

Fuka smiled. "Why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be happy? When I'm gone, you'll have Akito all to yourself."

"Don't be stupid. Akito cares about you too. Why can't you understand that? Get away from that thing."

"NO! You don't know how I feel. How it feels like to love someone who loves another person." The knife was getting closer to her. She was causing a lot of scene just for a boy. "You really don't. Because everyone loves Sana. It's all about you."

Sana dashed to where Fuka was and slapped her. "Who said I don't? I've only loved two guys in this world. One of them is Akito. The other was my manager, Rei." She slapped Fuka one more time. "I loved Rei, and he loved me back. But not the same way as I did. But soo, I found out that he was still in love with his ex, Asako. You know, at least you get to be with that person you loved, even for a little while. I was with Rei for the whole time, but he only saw me as a kid. Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"Sana, get away from her." Akito demanded.

Sana didn't move at all. "You can have Akito if you want. I can suffer again, if that's what you want!"

"NO!" Akito said. That startled both girls. "I won't be with Fuka. I don't want to be with the girl I don't even like. I was with her, yes, but that's because I thought I loved her. But when you came back, I finally understood my feelings."

"But-"

"It's okay, Sana. I get it. At least I heard Akito say that he loved m e. Even though he just thought of you the whole time." Fuka dropped the knife and cried. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. I didn't mean to cause-" Aya picked her up, and led her to the infirmary. The crowd started to leave. Then, Akito and Sana were left alone.

"So you don't love me enough for you to be able to give me away." Akito teased.

Sana hugged him. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought of someone dying because of me." She wiped her eyes. "I can't bare to live with that alone."

"Who said that you would live with that alone? I would've been guilty too." Akito kissed Sana on the cheeks. "But I wouldn't mind that." He softly kissed her on the lips, and Sana kissed him back. "As long as I have you."

Sana smiled, and tears started dropping again. But this time it was tears of joy. "I love you, Akito."

"I've been wanting to hear that from you." He hugged her tightly, and picked her up like a princess. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary. I can tell that you need some rest." Sana put her arms around his neck. And kissed him.

"Please don't leave me/" She whispered in his ears before she passed out.

Akito smiled. "I won't ever leave. This time, it's only going to be just the two of us. And no one can come in between."

**EPILOGUE:**

Fuka was suspended for bringing a weapon to school. Her parents freaked out about it. But it only made them more overprotective. When she recovered, and wasn't suspended anymore, she came right back to school as her usual self. She became really close to Sana and Akito. She dated a few guys, and ended up marrying her ex boyfriend. As for Sana and Akito, everyone agreed with they relationship. Even their parents. Sana's mother and Akito's father became really close. They had a lot of problems, but they managed to solve them like adults. They got married, and had two children- a guy and a girl. Their son idolized Akito, and acted like him. But he looks a lot like Sana. While their daughter looked a lot like Akito, but had Sana's attitude.

**REVIEWS PLEASE (:**


End file.
